04 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-04 ; Comments *Three tracks in the show from Avon Calling: The Bristol Compilation on Heartbeat Records. *The Vitus Dance session track 'Disgusting' namechecks several Radio One DJs and media personalities, amongst them John Walters and Peel himself. *Peel says that he's playing Talking Heads "in case the Undertones are listening, because they now seem to be saying that Talking Heads are their favourite band." Sessions *Vitus Dance First and only session, recorded 1979-09-25. Tracklisting *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (written on tracklist but missing from tape) *Vitus Dance: Down At The Park (Peel session) *XTC: Complicated Game (LP - Drums And Wires) Virgin *Rory Gallagher: Off The Handle (LP - Top Priority) Chrysalis :JP: "No disrespect intended of course, Rory, but whilst that was going on we here in the studio had a most absorbing discussion about dandruff and its possible cure." :JP: "These are the Ruts... listen to this carefully and tell me if you don't at times think that they sound like Thin Lizzy. You'll probably say that's nonsense but I think they do on occasion." *Ruts: S.U.S. (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Capital Letters: Run Run Run (LP - Headline News) Greensleeves *B-52's: 6060-842 (7") Island :JP: "Whenever American girls used to give me their phone numbers in the days when I lived in the States, they always turned out to be phone numbers of dial-a-prayer organisations and they'd start up with (adopts American accent) 'you have a friend in the Lord Jesus'. Terribly disconcerting if you're hoping for a date." *Pere Ubu: A Small Dark Cloud That Cried (LP - New Picnic Time) Chrysalis *Vitus Dance: Inter City Living (Peel session) *Essential Bop: Chronicle (Various LP - Avon Calling: The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Directors: What You've Got (Various LP - Avon Calling: The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Various Artists: Own Up (Various LP - Avon Calling: The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Regal Zone (LP - Join Hands) Polydor *Punishment Of Luxury: Puppet Life (LP - Laughing Academy) United Artists *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Zimbabwe (LP - Survival) Tuff Gong/Island *Atoms: Max Bygraves Killed My Mother (7" - Swingalongamuck) Rinka *Peter Hammill: Mirror Images (LP - pH7) Charisma (cut in middle where tape flips) :JP: "How embarrassing it is that everytime I try to say anything to justify my reputation as an authority I make an appalling mess of it - which brings us to a singularly apt title from Vitus Dance." *Vitus Dance: I'm In Control (I Think) (Peel session) *Blondie: The Hardest Part (LP - Eat To The Beat) Chrysalis *Gang Of Four: 5:45 (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *Gang Of Four: Anthrax (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *Pee Wee Crayton: Texas Hop *Essential Logic: Quality Crayon Wax OK (LP - Beat Rhythm News) Rough Trade *Vitus Dance: Disgusting (Peel session) :JP: "Walters and myself were trying to think of a song that could be described as disgusting. In the absence of any tunes about Walters' bodily orifices we settled for babies in jars." *John Ellis: Babies In Jars (7") Rat Race *Dregs: The Dregs Of Humanity (7" - The Dregs EP) Disturbing *Crooks: Modern Boys (7") Blueprint *N***** Kojak: Nice Up Jamaica (7") N***** KojakNot the actual label name, but Fandom rules forbids using the uncensored word. *Talking Heads: Air (LP - Fear Of Music) Sire *Penetration: On Reflection (LP - Coming Up For Air) Virgin *Vitus Dance: Problem Parade (Peel session) *Noble "Thin Man" Watts: The Creep (LP - Blast Off!) Flyright :(end of show / midnight news read by Vivien Stuart) File ;Name *1979-10-04 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *01:57:30 ;Other *T158 of the 400 Box *Complete show apart from the first track is missing and a short gap where tape flips happen. ;Available * Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category: Peel shows